


For The Heart I Once Had

by Shelby_M



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ОЭ-фест - Первое исполнение заявки "Приддоньяк. Делать друг другу подарки, трудности выбора."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Heart I Once Had

* * *

От: Валентин Придд <vasspard@gmail.com>  
Кому: Арно Савиньяк <savignak_jr@gmail.com>  
Дата: Пятн, 2 декабря 2011 г., 21:36  
Тема: без темы  
Здравствуй, Арно,  
благодарю за письмо и за пожелания. Концерт прошел удачно. Следующий будет через две недели, а потом на Рождество в Карнеги-холле. Как учеба? Надеюсь, ты не забросил ее?  
Валентин

* * *

Арно, хмурясь, закрыл письмо Валентина. Такое же вежливо-холодное, как и все остальные его письма. С этим пора было кончать. Но как? Прошло три года, но в эти три года вместилась целая жизнь, и мир перевернулся с ног на голову. По крайней мере, для Валентина.  
Они знали друг друга с четырнадцати лет, когда оба поступили в престижную школу в Лондоне. Несмотря на то, что Арно приехал из Франции, а Валентин из Германии, они почти сразу сдружились, чему весьма поспособствовали две драки, за которые их чуть не исключили в первом же классе. После скандала, прогремевшего на всю школу, и после звонка родителей, который оказался куда хуже любого директорского выговора, оба притихли, как-то незаметно сошлись, и вот уже шесть с лишним лет были лучшими друзьями.  
В общежитии при школе они жили в одной комнате, а поскольку английским оба владели в совершенстве, проблем при общении не возникало. Со стороны было интересно наблюдать, как вечерами оба, уткнувшись в свои ноутбуки, непринужденно болтают с семьей по скайпу на французском и немецком языках. Арно обычно говорил с мамой и изредка, если заставал их дома, с двумя старшими братьями-близнецами. Валентин говорил исключительно со своим старшим братом, и, как Арно понял, из всей семьи близко он общался только с Джастином.  
Беда случилась в предпоследнем классе школы. Тогда, при невыясненных обстоятельствах, Джастин погиб. Отец Валентина сообщил ему, что это был несчастный случай. После этого известия Валентин кардинально изменился. Он и раньше не являлся образцом разговорчивости и общительности, но после смерти Джастина полностью замкнулся в себе и превратился в настоящий айсберг – хотя до этого с Арно он общался нормально и даже тепло, и они ездили на каникулы в гости друг к другу. Арно знал Джастина, и сам общался с ним, когда гостил у Валентина. Ему нравился веселый и добрый брат Валентина с необычными сине-лиловыми глазами, который всегда улыбался, и с которым можно было поболтать о чем угодно. Поэтому Арно мог понять силу удара, обрушившегося на его друга.  
Валентин же, вместо слов, предпочел выразить свою боль по-другому. Кроме школы, он с детства учился игре на фортепиано, и в свои семнадцать играл отменно… и не только играл. В память Джастину Валентин написал виртуозный реквием, под шокирующим названием _«Dead Boy's Poem»_ , чем обеспечил себе не много не мало, а поступление в Джуллиард.  
Да, в ту самую знаменитую нью-йоркскую школу.  
Когда Арно увидел на столе Валентина готовые заполненные анкеты Джуллиарда, он потерял дар речи.  
\- Ты серьезно? – спросил он в тот день Валентина. – Штаты?  
Валентин молча кивнул.  
\- Надолго?  
\- Навсегда.  
Слово обрушилось на Арно тяжестью в несколько тонн. Он потрясенно замолчал и лег на свою кровать, переваривая информацию и стараясь унять бурю эмоций, которая разбушевалась в его сердце после осознания того, что постоянно рядом Валентина уже не будет, что школа заканчивается, и вскоре начнется совсем другая, почти взрослая жизнь.  
Не будет совместных пробуждений по утрам и сетований, что лень идти на занятия и хочется поспать еще хотя бы пять минут.  
Не будет списывания домашних заданий и беззаботного смеха в ответ на ехидные вопросы, как он вообще собирается учиться, если ленится и постоянно списывает все и вся.  
Не будет посиделок на траве в школьном парке и обсуждения книг, музыкальных групп, и других, интересных и понятных только мальчишкам, тем.  
Не будет волшебной игры и музыки, которая срывается с пальцев Валентина, заставляя сердце сжиматься и звенеть натянутой струной – Валентин иногда брал Арно с собой в музыкальную школу, и Арно зачарованно слушал, как Придд занимается, отрабатывая очередной этюд или пьесу.  
Не будет… ничего не будет.  
Валентин улетит в Нью-Йорк, а Арно… а что Арно. Вернется во Францию, да и все. Куда-нибудь поступит, на кого-нибудь выучится. А Валентин в это время будет за океаном, и прежнего уюта от его присутствия рядом Арно лишится навсегда.  
Как впоследствии понял Арно, Валентин уже все тогда для себя решил. Он изначально не собирался возвращаться домой после произошедшего с Джастином, и школа Джуллиард оказалась своевременным предлогом уехать за океан ото всех. Валентин был готов уцепиться за что угодно, чтобы остаться в Нью-Йорке, и Арно мог понять его в этом.  
Вот только жаль, что это «уехать ото всех» включало, в том числе, и Арно.  
Впрочем, Савиньяк не растерялся. Он не хотел потерять связь с Валентином, поэтому настоял на обмене всеми возможными контактами, и часто писал ему по электронной почте. Сразу Валентин отвечал не всегда – сказывалась занятость в школе, и его замкнутость давала о себе знать. Но он отвечал. И Арно продолжал ему писать.  
Он не мог объяснить себе, почему ему настолько важен именно Придд. Он всегда был общительным ребенком, и найти друзей для Арно не составило бы никаких проблем. Тем не менее, вместо того, чтобы завести новых друзей, он предпочел вновь и вновь биться о лед Валентина – просто потому что. Вот хотел и все. Также как хотел, чтобы Валентин выбрался из своей скорлупы и стал таким, каким был до гибели Джастина. Правда, возможно ли это, Арно не знал.  
За два года учебы Валентин так и не удосужился выбраться из Штатов, хотя Арно знал, что его приглашали на концерты в Европу. Но Валентин отказывался, аргументируя тем, что, прежде всего, хочет окончить Джуллиард и сосредоточен на учебе. Валентин продолжал сочинять музыку, и его произведения уже стали известны на мировом уровне. Знаменитый реквием с момента написания прозвучал в сотнях концертных залов всего мира, и продолжал быть одним из самых популярных у любителей классической музыки. Двадцатилетний виртуоз и композитор – неудивительно, что Валентин прославился. Впрочем, как раз об этом он мало писал, Арно большей частью собирал информацию о нем в различных газетных заметках и в интернете.  
Арно для себя уяснил еще в школе, что музыка является для Валентина способом выразить чувства, которые словами он никогда бы не решился, или попросту не мог сказать. Валентин «сбегал» в музыку, как иные сбегают в другие города, страны, миры, книги… чтобы забыть о реальности, хотя бы на мгновение. Чтобы вдохновение во время написания очередной композиции захлестнуло, опьянило и дало хотя бы мимолетную передышку от памяти и идущей с ней рука об руку боли. В свое время Валентин хорошо поднатаскал Арно в музыкальной теме, и Савиньяк неплохо разбирался в концертах, сонатах, фугах, повторяющихся мотивах и темах… Он понимал многое, и именно поэтому, слушая музыку Валентина, Арно не мог не заметить, что во всех его произведениях проскальзывает один и тот же лейтмотив. _«Dead Boy's Poem»_ не отпускал Валентина, или, может, Валентин и не хотел освободиться от тени Джастина?  
Арно в свою очередь поступил в архитектурный университет в Париже, где жил в общежитии. Его соседом по комнате стал неунывающий и неугомонный испанец Альберто Салина, и они быстро нашли общий язык – оба очень любили море. Арно был родом из Ниццы, и море всегда являлось важной частью его жизни. Когда они еще учились вместе, Валентин приезжал к нему пару раз, и эти летние дни навсегда запомнились Арно, как одни из самых ярких в его жизни. На зимние каникулы они ездили к Валентину в Ганновер, где катались на коньках и резвились на рождественских ярмарках вместе с Джастином, который всегда покупал им сладости и имбирные пряники.  
Арно и теперь приглашал Валентина к себе на каникулы, но Придд все также вежливо, но твердо отказывался перелетать океан. Неужели смерть брата оставила на нем настолько неизгладимый след? Но не может же это продолжаться вечно! С Валентином явно необходимо что-то сделать, или он попросту погребет себя заживо, пусть и в музыке, но погребет.  
Арно помотал головой, заставляя себя вернуться в реальность из накативших воспоминаний.  
\- Что-то плохое? – поднял голову от подушки Салина, заметив выражение лица соседа.  
\- Не плохое, - задумчиво произнес Арно. – Скорее… неопределенное. Берто, что бы ты сделал, если бы твой друг внезапно стал непробиваемой ледышкой?  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- В прямом, - нетерпеливо тряхнул волосами Арно. – Есть один близкий мне человек, который сейчас находится очень далеко. После… трагедии в семье, он полностью ушел в себя, и я никак не могу достучаться до него. Хотя и не оставляю попыток. Что делать?  
\- Этот человек тебе очень важен?  
\- Разумеется, - Арно сердито оттолкнул незаконченную часть макета, который клеил, до того как прочитал письмо Валентина, на край стола. – Стал бы я иначе думать обо всем об этом!  
Альберто хмыкнул и иронично изогнул бровь.  
\- Тогда в чем проблема? Надо ехать к нему и так дать по башке, чтобы лед сразу раскололся!  


* * *

От: Арно Савиньяк <savignak_jr@gmail.com>  
Кому: Валентин Придд <vasspard@gmail.com>  
Дата: Субб, 3 декабря 2011 г., 10:24  
Тема: Отв:  
Вал, я приеду к тебе на Рождество, хочешь ты этого или нет. И пойду на твой концерт, поэтому, если ты не приготовишь мне VIP билет в какую-нибудь самую крутую ложу, я дико обижусь.  
А.  
P.S. И ничего я не забрасывал, мой проект принят, и заведующий кафедрой доволен! А с другими заданиями я успею управиться до поездки – не переть же мне в Нью-Йорк с собой чертежи, макеты, и прочее?  
P.P.S. Переходи уже на скайп, а? Ну надоело мне вечно лезть в этот дурацкий мэйл, да и хочется пообщаться в реальном времени. Пожалуйста.

* * *

\- Плохие новости есть? – Йоганн бросил встревоженный взгляд на лицо Валентина.  
Катершванц снимал комнату у Придда, с тех пор как тот приехал в Нью-Йорк и приобрел там квартиру. Его брат-близнец, Норберт, остался в Финляндии, вступив в какую-то набирающую популярность рок-группу, а вот Йоганн, с благословения своего грозного деда, Ульриха-Бертольда, отправился в Нью-Йорк, покорять Америку. То, что ему посчастливилось познакомиться с Валентином во время обеда в переполненной столовой, Йоганн воспринял как везение восьмидесятого уровня. В общежитии мест не оказалось, и поиски квартиры, которую Йоганн мог снять, грозили затянуться, а то и увенчаться тем, что ему пришлось бы вернуться в Финляндию – все оказывалось слишком дорого. И тут Валентин внезапно предложил снять у него комнату. Точнее, намекнул, что в его распоряжении имеется свободная комната, подтолкнув тем самым Йоганна к тому, чтобы тот спросил, сдает ли ее Валентин, и сколько это будет стоить. Оказалось, цена более чем приемлема.  
\- Лишние деньги мне не помешают, - равнодушно добавил Придд, изящно помешивая кофе маленькой ложечкой. – К тому же, в силу определенной специфики поля нашей деятельности – я, разумеется, имею в виду занятия музыкой – я озаботился тем, что сделал весьма качественную звукоизоляцию в квартире, и наши занятия не помешают соседям.  
Йоганн с радостью принял предложение Валентина и за два года ни разу не пожалел о своем решении.  
Валентин оказался совершенством в человеческом облике – вежлив, аккуратен, педантичен и тих, он стал лучшим хозяином на памяти Йоганна, у которого можно было снять комнату. Квартиру Валентин содержал в идеальном порядке и чистоте, готовил он отменно, и вообще был бы прекрасен во всем… если бы не его странная отрешенность и холодность. Йоганн не обращал внимания на это поначалу, но постепенно стал замечать, что Валентин слишком замкнут – иногда он настолько уходил в свои мысли, что даже не реагировал, если с ним заговаривали. Он крайне мало рассказывал о себе – за два года жизни в соседней комнате, Йоганн разве что узнал, что Валентин – немец. Ничего о его семье, ничего о его друзьях или пристрастиях – да и были ли они вообще у Придда, друзья и пристрастия?  
Тем не менее, постепенно Йоганн научился угадывать настроение Валентина, руководствуясь мельчайшими изменениями в облике и поведении Придда, или по еле заметно изменившимся жестам и словам – это было сложно, но одновременно и увлекательно. Словно игра в загадки и отгадки. Вот и сейчас – Валентина явно что-то мучило, но разве он признается? Определенно не в этой жизни.  
\- Нет, с чего ты взял? – Валентин аккуратно закрыл крышку ноутбука, явно витая мыслями где-то далеко.  
\- Ты есть выглядеть странно после прочтения письма, - Йоганн плохо говорил по-английски, то и дело сбиваясь на чудовищный акцент и забывая иной раз слова.  
Что ему, впрочем, не мешало играть на контрабасе и быть одним из лучших на кафедре джаза в Джуллиарде.  
\- Наверное, - Валентин рассеяно провел рукой по волосам, машинально собирая их в коротенький хвостик – верный знак того, что скоро он запрется у себя в комнате наедине с пианино, которому откроет все, что у него на данный момент в душе и в мыслях. – Скажи, пожалуйста, ты не будешь против, если мой давний друг приедет ко мне на несколько дней?  
Вот это что-то новенькое. Друг, да еще и давний? Так у Валентина все-таки есть хороший друг! Это просто обязан быть какой-нибудь южанин – только южное неистовое солнце способно совладать и ужиться с арктическим холодом Придда. Хотелось бы познакомиться с тем, кому подобное оказалось под силу.  
\- На Рождество? – уточнил Йоганн, расплываясь в улыбке. – Это очень хорошо! Ты есть всегда один, и твой друг здесь будет очень радостно видеть!  
\- Значит, ты не против того, что он погостит здесь? – уточнил Валентин. – Тогда я напишу ему, чтобы не снимал отель.  
Писать Валентин, однако, не спешил. Вместо этого он встал и начал колдовать над плитой, заваривая себе кофе. В бежевых джинсах и мягком, песочного цвета, свитере Валентин смотрелся неожиданно просто и по-домашнему, и Йоганн поймал себя на том, что невольно улыбается, наблюдая за Приддом, почему-то вспоминая брата. Он планировал улететь домой на каникулы, но не сложилось – Йоганн не успел сдать все тесты и доделать задания, поэтому был вынужден остаться в Нью-Йорке самое малое до конца декабря. Возможно, только потом ему удастся вырваться на несколько дней и навестить деда и брата в родной Финляндии.  
\- Твой друг хочет прийти на твой концерт? – Йоганн, пользуясь моментом, решил попробовать разговорить Валентина, хотя это казалось невозможным.  
\- Да.  
И правда невозможно. Вечное непроницаемое выражение лица и вежливо-отстраненное спокойствие. Временами напускное, временами нет – поди разбери, с Валентином никогда не знаешь наверняка. Всю правду о себе Придд открывает только пианино, куда живым людям тягаться с инструментом.  
\- Я тоже хотеть слушать твою игру, - решительно тряхнул головой Йоганн, принимая из рук Валентина чашечку с кофе и благодарно кивая ему. – Ты есть великий мастер и композитор.  
\- Мне еще многому предстоит научиться, - возразил Валентин, ополаскивая турку и добавляя в свой собственный кофе сливок. – Но благодарю за столь лестные слова. Если не возражаешь, я удалюсь к себе? Появилась одна идея, хочу записать, пока не забыл.  
\- Конечно, - закивал Катершванц. – Музу надо ловить, пока она рядом есть.  
\- Напомни мне, пожалуйста, ответить на письмо, - спохватился Валентин уже стоя у двери в свою комнату. – Я могу позабыть, будучи увлечен композицией.  
\- Хорошо, я есть напоминать тебе вечером.  
\- Благодарю.  
Валентин аккуратно запер за собой дверь, а Йоганн задумчиво сидел на диване, глядя на плакат, наклеенный на дверь комнаты Валентина. На плакате был изображен уютный городок на берегу моря, явно европейского стиля архитектуры. Что-то средиземное? Италия, Хорватия, Франция? Йоганн вдруг подумал, что ему действительно очень хочется познакомиться с человеком, который настолько важен Валентину – а в том, что этот человек был ему важен, сомневаться не приходилось.  


* * *

От: Валентин Придд <vasspard@gmail.com>  
Кому: Арно Савиньяк <savignak_jr@gmail.com>  
Дата: Субб, 3 декабря 2011 г., 23:55  
Тема: Отв: Отв:  
Билет достану. Насчет гостиницы можешь не беспокоиться, останешься у меня. Сообщи точное время прилета, постараюсь встретить, или встретит мой друг, который снимает у меня комнату.  
Валентин  
P.S. Буду рад тебя видеть.

* * *

Арно сидел и думал, обидеться ему окончательно, или все же нет. Ему действительно поднадоели подобные сухие и бездушные письма в последнее время. Словно Валентину было плевать на то, что Арно пишет. Короткие ответы, ничего не значащие фразы… Может, ну его, и махнуть вместо Нью-Йорка с братьями в Альпы на Рождество? Ли и Эмиль как раз приглашали его с собой.  
«Или встретит мой друг».  
Ага, значит, там еще и какой-то «друг» имеется. Который, к тому же, снимает у Валентина, видите ли, комнату. Арно скривился. Разумеется, он и не ожидал, что все годы Валентин будет полнейшим отшельником и не станет ни с кем общаться, но почему-то слово «друг» по отношению к кому-то другому неприятно царапнуло Арно. Ревнует он Придда, что ли? Рехнулся он, в таком случае, что ли? В самом деле.  
Большую неприязнь все же вызывал сам тон письма. Арно не нравилась вся эта ситуация, и он не знал, что делать, чтобы она изменилась. Берто прав, нужно дать Валентину по башке, но до этого еще нужно дожить. Арно вздохнул. Две недели сплошных нервов и метаний типа «зачем я вообще все это делаю» обеспечены.  
Арно закрыл письмо, прежде чем окончательно передумал куда-либо лететь, и открыл сайт авиакомпаний. Нужно было успеть забронировать билет, на Рождество ведь все ринутся кто куда, и билетов может вообще не оказаться.  
\- Ну что, летишь к своему другу?  
Арно «очнулся» от склеивания макета жилого дома с окружающим двором, который он старательно доделывал, только когда услышал голос Салины. Альберто, оказывается, уже пришел, и успел заметить отрытый сайт авиакомпании на экране ноутбука Арно – Савиньяк забыл закрыть его после того, как забронировал билет.  
\- Похоже, что лечу, - мрачно согласился Арно. – Вот только не знаю, зачем.  
Альберто вопросительно приподнял брови, небрежно швыряя сумку с конспектами на свою кровать.  
Оба, что Арно, что Альберто, не отличались любовью к порядку, и их комната частенько напоминала поле боя. Половина, принадлежащая Арно, и вовсе была погребена под различными чертежами, проектами и распечатками деталей из AutoCAD. Обозревая свои владения, Арно невольно вспоминал, какой аккуратной смотрелась комната в общежитии, где он жил с Валентином. Придд всегда убирал все на место, и следил за тем, чтобы Арно делал тоже самое.  
«Интересно скучает ли он по мне хоть когда-нибудь, хоть немного?» - не к месту подумалось Арно.  
Мысль заставила его и так не особо хорошее настроение опуститься ниже плинтуса. Скучал бы, не писал бы настолько сухо и официально. Словно и не друзья вовсе, словно и не было той потасовки в четырнадцать лет с попыткой скормить Арно его же шапку в ответ на оскорбление, словно не было потом легкого пожатия руки и мягкого смеха, и «я хотел бы стать твоим другом».  
\- Ему все равно это вряд ли нужно – чтобы я прилетел. Пойду пройдусь, что ли, - буркнул Арно, натягивая куртку. – Сил моих больше нет заниматься проектом.  
\- Пройдись, - Салина покосился на Арно. – Только не делай вид, что бесишься из-за проекта.  
Арно дернулся.  
\- А из-за чего мне еще беситься? У меня все нормально, - вздернул подбородок Арно.  
\- Да я уж вижу, - хмыкнул Альберто. – Мой тебе совет – остынь и до поездки не парься. Встреча лицом к лицу может прояснить многое, что невозможно увидеть и почувствовать при переписке.  
Арно сел на кровать, не снимая куртки, и сдвинул брови.  
\- Ты правда так считаешь?  
Салина пожал плечами.  
\- У меня в Барселоне, после того как мы переехали во Францию с родителями, остался друг, хороший. Вот только переписываться по интернету он не любит. Я раньше все переживал, что Паоло меня забудет, и вообще, что все плохо… а потом, когда приехал к нему на каникулы, удивился – потому что ничего не изменилось, совсем. Паоло каким был, таким остался, и я просто понял, что люди по-разному все воспринимают и выражают свою привязанность к кому-либо. Думаю, твой друг, если б не хотел, не писал бы тебе, а вы же вроде активно с ним переписываетесь?  
«Если перепиской можно назвать письма, состоящие из всего нескольких вежливо-холодных предложений», - мысленно ответил Арно.  
\- Переписываемся, - произнес Арно вслух.  
Альберто внимательно оглядел фигуру набычившегося соседа по комнате.  
\- Знаешь, а давай прогуляемся вместе? – предложил он. – Я все равно думал сходить на ярмарку – рождественские ярмарки уже открылись, я хочу купить подарки семье.  
\- Так рано? – вскинул голову Арно.  
\- Ага, - Альберто пожал плечами. – Потом забуду, да и все равно придется дарить заранее – на само Рождество и каникулы я как раз лечу в Барселону.  
Арно подумал, что, пожалуй, сходить на ярмарку и правда хорошая идея. Раз уж он летит к Придду на праздники, то следует купить ему что-нибудь.  
Арно очень быстро пожалел о своей идее выбрать подарок Валентину на ярмарке. Остановившись перед прилавками с кучей пряников, сладостей, безделушек и различных вещей, он понял, что оказался в тупике – он понятия не имел, что купить Валентину. Что ему вообще нужно из вещей, и нужно ли? Что он теперь любит? Раньше они дарили друг другу разные мелочи типа шарфов и перчаток, но сейчас хотелось подобрать что-то иное, особенное. Арно хотел выбрать Валентину какую-нибудь вещь, которая всегда бы напоминала Придду о нем. Вот только что? Не эти же жуткие венецианские маски – одна золотая с черным, а вторая серебристая? «Лик полудня и полуночи» - гласила надпись на табличке рядом с черно-золотой. Арно отвернулся. Альберто, тот быстро нашел все, что хотел купить своим, а вот Арно тупо переступал с ноги на ногу у очередного прилавка, и смотрел на вещи, не видя их.  
В конце концов, он сдался и махнул на все рукой.  
До поездки оставалась еще куча времени, и уж какой-нибудь подарок за это время он должен найти, ну должен же?  


* * *

От: Арно Савиньяк <savignak_jr@gmail.com>  
Кому: Валентин Придд <vasspard@gmail.com>  
Дата: Воск, 4 декабря 2011 г., 01:40  
Тема: Отв: Отв: Отв:  
24 декабря, суббота, вылетаю из Парижа в 06:55, соответственно, в Нью-Йорке буду в 9:26 утра по вашему времени.  
А.

* * *

\- Как ты считаешь, за три недели реально выучить и довести до совершенства собственную композицию?  
Вопрос застал Йоганна врасплох. Он сидел на диване и зубрил музыкальную историю для реферата. Валентин опустился рядом, выглядя озадаченным.  
\- Прошу прощения, я помешал тебе? – виновато спросил он, заметив конспекты Йоганна.  
Катершванц поспешно замотал головой.  
\- Нет, нет, я почти выучить все! Ты говоришь за три недели? – Йоганн задумался. – Я бы говорить, что это невозможно, но это ты, и для тебя это возможно. Если речь о пианино, для тебя есть возможно все.  
Валентин задумчиво смотрел перед собой.  
\- В таком случае, мне следует поторопиться, - сказал он. – Спасибо, Йоганн.  
Валентин поднялся и скрылся в своей комнате, а Йоганн остался смотреть ему вслед с открытым ртом.  
\- Я есть галлюцинировать, - пробормотал сам себе Катершванц. – Или Валентин есть улыбаться?  
Йоганн попытался сосредоточиться на истории, но у него плохо получалось – разбирало любопытство. Валентин явно что-то задумал, и, судя по тому, что он пропал из мира сего с концами, полностью посвятив себя сочинению композиции, планировалось нечто грандиозное. И, похоже, Валентин задумал пустить это самое нечто грандиозное в ход как раз на концерте – иначе с чего такая скрытность и спешка?  
В последующие дни Йоганн не раз пробовал подслушать или хотя бы подсмотреть набросок нот краешком глаза, но Валентин не оставлял следов своей тайной композиции даже когда уходил в Джуллиард. Йоганн всегда поражался тому, что Валентин находил время для всего, что ему важно, несмотря на огромную загруженность. Впрочем, Придд всегда отличался высокой самодисциплиной, возможно, поэтому он успевал все.  
Следует заметить, что за все время их знакомства, Валентин ни разу не просил Йоганна о чем-либо, даже о бытовых мелочах типа «выброси, пожалуйста, мусор», или «вымой, пожалуйста, свои тарелки». Валентин или все делал сам, или смотрел настолько выразительно, что Йоганн без лишних напоминаний кидался драять несчастную посуду. Тем не менее, никаких личных просьб Валентин ни разу не озвучивал, и поэтому Йоганн чуть не упал со стула, когда через несколько дней Валентин, встретив Йоганна на территории Джуллиарда, обратился к нему.  
\- Прошу прощения, у тебя не найдется пять минут?  
Йоганн, собравшийся было полакомиться хот-догом, обернулся к Валентину.  
\- Конечно, найдется, - улыбнулся Йоганн. – Что-то случиться есть?  
Валентин опустился рядом с ним на скамейку, задумчиво глядя на заснеженный двор. Похоже, в этом году декабрь решил порадовать всех снегом под Рождество. Было довольно-таки холодно, но Йоганн не смог усидеть внутри здания и решил поесть на улице. Мимо проходили другие ученики, и многие из них тайком поглядывали на Валентина – мировая слава молодого виртуоза давала о себе знать. Но никто не решался подойти ближе – ледяная вежливость и отстраненность молодого виртуоза также была всем известна. В дальнем конце двора хихикали и играли в снежки однокурсницы Йоганна – Айрис Окделл и Селина Арамона. «Божественная птичка Сэль», как называли ее среди учеников Джуллиарда, имела воистину ангельское сопрано, что не мешало ей вечерами подрабатывать певицей в готической группе. На соседней скамейке недалеко от Валентина и Йоганна расположились местные «рок-звезды» - Северин Заль и Эстебан Колиньяр. Оба были гитаристами и состояли в группе, довольно-таки быстро набирающей популярность. Оглядывая двор и замечая знакомые лица, Йоганн неожиданно почувствовал тепло – Джуллиард стал ему второй семьей и домом, ему очень нравилось здесь.  
\- Не случилось, - начал Валентин, и запнулся. – Просто… Я не уверен, что буду свободен утром двадцать четвертого, - виновато пояснил он. – А моего друга надо встретить в аэропорту. Я, конечно, постараюсь приехать сам, но если мне нужно будет на репетицию…  
\- Разумеется, я с удовольствием встречать твоего друга! – без лишних церемоний тут же согласился Йоганн.  
\- Это точно не затруднит тебя? – уточнил Валентин.  
Йоганн замотал головой.  
\- Я свободен и могу его встречать.  
\- Спасибо, - с искренним облегчением сказал Валентин. – Я предупрежу тебя заранее, если сам не смогу, хорошо?  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Спасибо еще раз, - Валентин кивнул Катершванцу и поспешно ретировался внутрь здания, отогреваться.  


* * *

От: Валентин Придд <vasspard@gmail.com>  
Кому: Арно Савиньяк <savignak_jr@gmail.com>  
Дата: Воск, 4 декабря 2011 г., 08:15  
Тема: Отв: Отв: Отв: Отв:  
Спасибо. В аэропорту тебя встретят.  
Валентин

* * *

Арно перечитывал письмо уже несколько дней подряд и все также дулся на Валентина. «Встретят». Это значит, что сам не сможет? Или не хочет? «Встретят», понимаешь. И никаких «жду, скучал, хочу увидеться»… Арно устало потер глаза. Да пошло оно все. Хоть Нью-Йорк повидать разок. В Рождество там, вроде, должно быть красиво.  
Самолет через несколько дней, в эти самые несколько дней умудрились уместиться все важные тесты в университете, а Арно так и не купил подарка Валентину. Савиньяк цокнул языком и досадливо поморщился. Вряд ли у него найдется теперь время идти за подарком, надо было все же купить на ярмарке. Или, может, удастся достать какой-нибудь подарок уже на месте, в Нью-Йорке? В конце концов, он приезжает за день до Рождества и концерта, и, хотя Арно понимал, что Валентин, наверное, будет готовиться к концерту, но все же, вдруг он соизволит погулять с ним, хотя бы немного?  
Последующие дни пролетели в суматохе и спешке – тесты, сдача проектов и университетских хвостов; поспешные сборы, прощание с Салиной, который улетал в Барселону на день раньше; разговор с мамой и братьями по скайпу вечером, список сувениров, которые они заказали ему из Америки; непрозвеневший будильник на следующее утро, и «о, Господи, я же опаздываю на самолет!»… И вот Арно уже сидел у окна, с удивлением и восхищением глядя на облака и огромную луну над ними. Внизу было темно, но само осознание того, что он летит над океаном, будоражило воображение. Арно думал было подремать, но был слишком возбужден, чтобы заснуть. Вместо этого он утонул в своих мыслях, и, с удивлением понял, что, несмотря ни на что, он рад тому, что скоро увидит Валентина, чем бы эта встреча не обернулась.  


* * *

Вопреки всем опасениям, в аэропорту Арно встретил сам Валентин, а не кто-либо другой. Увидев знакомые каштановые волосы и каменную физиономию Придда, Арно не смог сдержаться и накинулся на бывшего одноклассника с объятиями.  
\- Я думал, ты не сможешь меня встретить.  
\- Я и сам так думал, - улыбнулся одними губами Валентин, мягко отстраняясь от Арно, и оглядывая его.  
В глубине светлых глаз мелькнуло какое-то странное выражение, но Арно не заметил – или не придал этому значения.  
\- Однако я сумел сделать так, что сегодня полностью в твоем распоряжении, - продолжил тем временем Валентин, слегка поклонившись, чем вызвал приступ смеха у Арно. – Завтра мне придется уйти очень рано. Будет генеральная репетиция и прочее, так что увидимся мы только на самом концерте. Ты же идешь? – он вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
\- А ты мне достал самый крутой билет? – мастерски скопировал интонации и приподнятую бровь Арно.  
\- Достал, - неожиданно ухмыльнулся Валентин.  
\- Тогда иду!  
Валентин, не обращая внимания на протесты Арно, подхватил его сумку и повел его к выходу из аэропорта.  
\- Поедем на такси, - сказал Валетин. – Как раз будет время поболтать, пока доберемся.  
\- Пробки? – понимающе вздохнул Арно.  
\- Ужасные, - скривился Валентин. – Наверное, из-за снегопада. Признаться, я волновался, что твой рейс могут задержать или отменить.  
\- Да нет, мы нормально долетели, - пожал плечами Арно. – Ой, точно, я же обещал маме…  
Арно поспешно достал мобильник, пока Валентин вел их к стоянке такси, и быстро написал сообщение о том, что приземлился, и все в порядке.  
\- Тебе от мамы привет, - сообщил он Валентину, плюхаясь на заднее сидение такси и выразительно помахивая мобильником. – Она желает тебе удачи на концерте, сказала, что будет смотреть по телевизору. Разве будет прямая трансляция? – удивленно спросил Арно.  
\- Насчет прямой не знаю, но снимать они собираются, - кивнул Валентин.  
«А ведь Берто-то оказался прав», - вдруг подумал Арно. – «Вживую Валентин, хоть и сдержан, но ощущается куда теплее, чем в дурацких письмах».  


* * *

Здоровенный светловолосый детина расплылся в широкой улыбке при виде Арно.  
\- Я есть Йоганн Катершванц! – объявил он, когда они с Валентином вошли в квартиру. – Я снимать здесь комнату. А ты есть тот самый друг Валентина?  
\- Арно Савиньяк, приятно познакомиться, - на автопилоте ответил Арно, потрясенный таким радушным приемом.  
Арно с любопытством оглядывал квартиру Валентина – уютная и чистая, все на своем месте, и у владельца явно хороший вкус, впрочем, в этом Арно и не сомневался. Йоганн с чувством пожал ему руку.  
\- Я заказал нам пиццу, - сказал он. – Вы будете?  
\- Ты голоден? – повернулся Валентин к Арно.  
\- Очень, - признался Арно.  
\- Тогда давайте все поедим, - Валентин опустил сумку Арно на пол в прихожей и начал неспешно расстегивать пальто. – Мне не звонили из Карнеги-холла?  
\- Звонили, - кивнул Йоганн. – Завтра в десять тебя есть там ждать.  
Валентин провел рукой по волосам, выглядя слегка рассеянным.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо.  
\- Не за что, - пожал плечами Йоганн. – Вам надо умыться, а я есть доставать тарелки для пиццы, - серьезно добавил он.  
После того, как они дружно разделались с пиццей, Йоганн быстро собрался и, извинившись, уехал в Джуллиард, чтобы встретиться с однокурсницей, у которой он должен был взять дополнительные материалы для учебы, а Арно и Валентин остались вдвоем.  
\- У тебя здесь очень уютно, - улыбнулся Арно, дожевывая кусок пиццы. – И сосед, вроде, неплохой.  
\- Йоганн удобный сосед, - еле заметно улыбнулся Валетин, складывая тарелки в раковину. – Ты писал мне, что живешь в общежитии?  
Арно кивнул.  
\- У меня сосед – испанец, - он рассмеялся. – Темперамента примерно моего, и даже хуже. Можешь себе представить, в каком состоянии находится наша комната?  
\- Думать боюсь, - с нарочитым ужасом произнес Валентин.  
Арно подавил желание зажмуриться от удовольствия как кот на солнышке – снова быть рядом с Валентином, снова непринужденно болтать с ним – все это было настолько уютно, словно прошедшие два года разлуки не значили ничего, и ничего не изменилось. Мысленно сделав заметку сказать спасибо мудрому Салине, Арно поднялся с дивана и подошел ближе к Валентину.  
\- Не покажешь мне свою комнату? И где я буду спать?  
Валентин аккуратно вытер последнюю тарелку и поставил ее на полку.  
\- Да, конечно. Спать ты можешь либо здесь на диване, либо на моей кровати.  
\- А ты? – растерялся Арно.  
Валентин неожиданно ухмыльнулся.  
\- А я – с тобой, - вкрадчиво сказал он, и фыркнул, махнув рукой. – В самом деле, Арно. Если тебе будет удобнее спать на кровати, то, разумеется, на диван временно переселюсь я.  
\- А, - Арно ощутил себя идиотом.  
Не в последнюю очередь потому, что поймал себя на мысли, что спать рядом с Валентином он бы не отказался.  


* * *

Во второй половине дня Валентин повел Арно на прогулку по Нью-Йорку. Он умело рассчитал маршрут так, что они и повидали интересные места, и не успели замерзнуть, прежде чем добрались до небольшого уютного ресторана, куда Валентин решил отвести Арно на ужин. Валентин рассказывал о местах, через которые они шли, а Арно с наслаждением слушал, несмотря на то, что слегка замерз. От самого осознания того, что он в Нью-Йорке, почему-то хотелось прыгать и хохотать.  
«Все же хорошо, что я прилетел», - подумал Арно, следуя за Валентином в ресторан. – «Похоже, я все-таки сильно скучал по нему».  
\- Знаешь, а ведь я боялся, - признался Арно, когда они сделали заказ, устроившись за столиком в углу у окна. – Что ты не будешь мне рад.  
\- Почему? – Валентин посмотрел на Арно с удивлением.  
\- Просто, - Арно замялся. – Ты в последние годы всегда такой… даже не знаю, как сказать, чтобы ты не обиделся. И твои письма тоже. Будто тебе в тягость общаться со мной.  
Официант принес заказ, Валентин вежливо поблагодарил его и отвернулся к окну, не спеша есть.  
\- Я понимаю, о чем ты, - медленно произнес он. – И могу объяснить. В том числе и почему я уехал в Штаты. Правда, не уверен, что тебе понравится.  
\- Мне все равно, - решительно тряхнул головой Арно и отпил глоток самого лучшего горячего шоколада в его жизни – по крайней мере, ему так казалось. – Я хочу знать, с чего ты решил убежать аж за океан. Надеюсь, не от меня? – шутливо озвучил он свой давний страх.  
\- Нет, не от тебя, - Валентин рассеяно улыбнулся, все также глядя в окно и ничего не видя в нем. – Я бежал от прошлого и от семьи. То есть, ее остатков.  
\- Остатков?  
Валентин повернулся к Арно и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Джастин… Его смерть не являлась несчастным случаем. Джастина убил мой отец.  
Арно выронил вилку, еле успев подхватить ее прежде, чем она упала со стола. Он потрясенно уставился на Валентина, не в силах ничего сказать. Валентин пожал плечами, его лицо оставалось спокойным.  
\- Я предупреждал, что тебе не понравится, - мягко сказал он.  
Арно покачал головой.  
\- Расскажи мне все, - попросил он тихо. – Я же знал Джастина, и мне он тоже нравился, и я считал его другом.  
Валентин сделал глоток глинтвейна из своего бокала.  
\- Джастин отличался от нас всех, - сказал он. – По характеру. Думаю, ты сам обратил внимание. На этой почве у него постоянно возникали разногласия с отцом. Они часто ссорились, так было и в тот раз, - слова давались Валентину с трудом, это было заметно. – Только отец не сдержался. Он чистил ружье…  
Арно ахнул, зажав рот рукой.  
\- Не может быть!  
Валентин кивнул, еле заметная гримаса исказила его лицо.  
\- Джастин умер сразу. Отец… когда понял, что натворил… Он сам вызвал полицию, признался во всем и отправился в тюрьму. Через несколько месяцев после этого мама приняла снотворное. Всю пачку таблеток сразу, - Валентин горько усмехнулся. – Меня усыновил кузен, Август Гирке. Но возвращаться в Ганновер мне не хотелось. Отец отдал квартиру и все остальное мне, Август помог мне продать ее. Я купил жилье здесь и решил тут и остаться.  
\- У тебя отец в тюрьме, а тебя впустили в Штаты? – нахмурился Арно.  
\- У отца остались некоторые связи, - Валентин снова отпил из бокала. – Он использовал их, чтобы договориться, что его… поступок, не будет касаться меня. Он не хотел испортить мне будущее.  
\- Ты поэтому не возвращаешься в Европу?  
\- И поэтому тоже.  
\- Я… мне жаль.  
\- Не бери в голову, - отмахнулся Валентин. – И не думай, пожалуйста, что я не рад тебе. На самом деле я очень скучал.  
Говорить обо всем этом Валентину явно было тяжело, но он все рассказал, и Арно ощутил, как внезапно расслабляется. Оказывается, все это время он дико волновался насчет отношения Валентина к нему.  
\- Я тоже, - просто ответил Арно.  
\- Я плохо умею выражать мысли словами, - сказал Валентин. – Но, обещаю, что завтра на концерте расскажу тебе гораздо больше – музыкой.  
\- Я знаю, - улыбнулся Арно. – Я слушал твои произведения. И буду рад услышать их вживую.  
\- Спасибо, Арно.  


* * *

Валентин, как и обещал, пропал уже с утра пораньше, поэтому на концерт Арно ехал в компании Йоганна. Катершванц рассказывал Арно о Нью-Йорке, Джуллиарде и Валентине, а Арно с любопытством слушал. Он легко нашел общий язык с Йоганном, несмотря на его акцент, и они непринужденно болтали на протяжении всего пути в Карнеги-холл.  
\- Я мечтать выступать когда-нибудь здесь, - вздохнул Йоганн, оглядывая здание снаружи. – Это есть мечта любого артиста.  
\- Валентин впервые здесь выступает?  
\- Да, но Валентин выступал во многих других очень великих местах, - Йоганн восхищенно покачал головой. – Твой друг очень талантливый есть, очень. Даже мой дед говорить, что музыка Валентина есть волшебство.  
Арно невольно вспомнил, как всегда заслушивался, когда Валентин занимался при нем, отрабатывая пьесы.  
\- Да, - тихо сказал он скорее сам себе, чем Йоганну. – Его музыка – волшебна.  
Только поймав на себе неодобрительные взгляды в самом знаменитом концертном зале Нью-Йорка, до Арно дошло, что, в такое место следовало надеть самое малое костюм с пиджаком, а уж никак не джинсы со свитером, в которых он заявился, но решил махнуть на это дело рукой. Билет у него есть, пропуск за кулисы, заботливо выписанный Валентином, имеется, а то, как он выглядит, не все ли равно.  
Их с Йоганном места находились в первом ряду первого балкона, с отличным видом на сцену и рояль, занимавший на ней центральное место. Арно вдруг поймал себя на мысли о том, что волнуется, и подумал, волнуется ли Валентин перед выступлениями? Учитывая, сколько их у него уже было… И все же, может он так и не привык к большой публике и нервничает перед выходом на сцену каждый раз?  
Оркестр уже настраивался, все было готово к началу концерта. Арно наклонился вперед, жадно всматриваясь в сцену и ожидая начала.  


* * *

Валентин играл превосходно. Арно смотрел, не отрывая взгляда, на знакомую фигуру в черном костюме с лиловой рубашкой. Волосы Валентина были собраны в коротенький хвостик, и Арно подумал, что тот смотрится необычно мило. Но, бессмертные боги, какая игра!  
Зал был заполнен под завязку, и это одно уже свидетельствовало о популярности Валентина. Йоганн наклонился к нему во время перерыва и шепнул, показывая вниз куда-то в середину зала.  
\- Наши однокурсники прийти есть. Все любить игру Валентина и уважать его.  
Арно восхищенно покачал головой.  
\- Удивительно, что он до сих пор не задрал нос, - пробормотал он.  
\- Валентин не есть такой, - кивнул Йоганн. – Валентин любить музыку и не любить внимание. Он любить творить и играть.  
Арно улыбнулся и помахал Валентину, который как раз вернулся на сцену после перерыва. Ему показалось, что Валентин заметил его жест, и улыбнулся в ответ.  
Оркестр отыграл последнюю ноту, и музыканты встали, раскланиваясь. Валентин и дирижер стояли впереди всех, и дольше всех кланялись публике. Концерт должен был на этом закончиться, однако, уходить со сцены Валентин не торопился. Вместо этого он подошел к микрофону и оглядел зал.  
\- В заключение сегодняшнего концерта, я хотел бы исполнить еще одну композицию, - негромко объявил Валентин. – Я совсем недавно написал ее в подарок одному особенному для меня человеку. Она называется _«For The Heart I Once Had»_.  
Арно почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар, когда Валентин отыскал его глазами в толпе, и действительно тепло улыбнулся – ему и только ему.  
\- С Рождеством, Арно, - сказал он, вернулся за пианино и начал играть.  
Арно сидел, оцепенев, не решаясь двинуться, чтобы не нарушить и не спугнуть чудо.  
Валентин оказался прав – сегодняшний концерт сказал Арно куда больше, чем любые слова могли сказать. Но это… эта музыка…  
Мелодия, которая текла с пальцев Валентина, завораживала. Она лилась серебристым горным ручейком, перепрыгивая острые камни, и стекая в долину, где превращалась в речку, сначала мелкую, потом наливавшуюся притоками, постепенно становясь бурлящим потоком неистовых эмоций и чувств, которые вложил в игру Валентин. Арно слушал и не замечал, как слезы стекают по его щекам, а музыка шептала ему слова, которые, теперь он это знал, Валентин просто не мог сказать ему по-другому.  


* * *

\- Я никогда не слышал этого, - голос Йоганна был подозрительно хриплым, но Арно не повернулся к нему, он не мог оторвать взгляда от фигуры Валентина на сцене. – Он никогда не играл _так_.  
\- Да, - выдохнул Арно, отчаянно моргая и пытаясь унять бурю, поднявшуюся в душе после музыки Валентина. – Никогда.  
Наверное, это был первый раз в его жизни, когда Савиньяк потерял дар речи, и не знал, что сказать – он просто слушал и улыбался улыбкой счастливого идиота, вытирая рукавом свитера слезы радости, и понимая, что это – лучшее признание в любви в его жизни.  


* * *

После концерта Арно извинился перед Йоганном, который понимающе улыбнулся ему, и побежал за сцену, где рассчитывал найти Валентина. Он отыскал его в маленькой комнатке, в которой он и дирижер как раз что-то негромко обсуждали. Арно замер на пороге, не решаясь зайти. Дирижер кивнул Валентину, заметив Арно, и ушел. Валентин улыбнулся краешком губ.  
\- Тебе понравилось? – спросил он.  
\- Понравилось? – Арно неверяще покачал головой. – Валентин, это было… я…  
Арно просто подошел к Валентину и крепко обнял его, закрыв глаза.  
\- Это лучший подарок, который мне когда-либо дарили, - искренне сказал он и спохватился. – Я так и не нашел, что тебе привезти… думал купить подарок здесь, но…  
\- Ты приехал, - Валентин посмотрел в глаза Арно, и тот понял, что пути назад для него нет. – Это лучшее, что ты мог подарить мне.  
\- Тогда считай это – добавкой к «подарку», - сказал Арно, и притянул Валентина к себе за галстук, целуя его. – Вот только есть одно «но», - добавил Арно, слегка отстраняясь от Валентина. – _«Сердцу, некогда бывшему моим»_ \- мне не нравится это название. Точнее то, что оно в прошедшем времени. У тебя есть сердце, - Арно положил ладонь на грудь Валентина, серьезно глядя ему в глаза. – Просто ты сам его заморозил. И знаешь что? Я заставлю его оттаять.  
\- Уже, - шепнул Валентин в губы Арно, на этот раз целуя его первым. – Уже.


End file.
